


A Documentary, by Pidge Holt

by Mika_x_Nagisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cameras, Documentary, M/M, Never let Pidge get bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_x_Nagisa/pseuds/Mika_x_Nagisa
Summary: Inspired by a thing I saw on ifunny, I own the writing but not the idea!What happens when Pidge gets hold of a camera and becomes bored of the ships everyday life? Shenanigans that's what. With Keith by her side, this duo is always up to trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN, I do not own this idea, if you know the person that does then I'd love if they saw this! It's not my idea but I thought it was too amazing to pass up, enjoy!

“Good evening everyone, this is your self-proclaimed adventurer speaking, Pidge Holt and my eyecandy assistant, Keith Kogane.”

Pidge turned the camera to show Keith throw a peace sign up before she maneuvered it back to facing herself again.

“And this is the documentary of Hunk’s 50 different types of hugs. Let's dive right in.”

Keith took the camera and followed behind Pidge, keeping her within the frame as she snuck behind the corner of a hallway, presumably where her experiment stood. She turned and motioned for Keith to step closer, her hand covering a side of her face as if to prevent her from accidentally getting too loud and being discovered. Keith zoomed in closer to her face, giving her the cue to begin her announcement.

“We have just found our first candidate in serious need of a hug, Takashi Shirogane: A.K.A. Space Dad extraordinaire. It seems Shiro has been having a rough day and because of this, our subject begins his hunt, awaiting for his opening. Let's take a closer look.”

Keith slid over to where Pidge hid, simply standing over her as she crouched down to narrate the scene. In the hall stood both Shiro and Hunk, the latter making quick worried glances at Shiro as he walked by, holding his neck like it was sore. 

“Hug number 23”, Pidge began, “the standard ‘I'm Here for You’ hug.”

The need on Hunk’s face could be seen even without the use of the zoom but Keith knew Pidge wanted good quality so he zoomed in a bit regardless. As Shiro made to pass Hunk he was pulled into a strong grasp, chuckling quietly when he realized who had attacked him.

“Pay close attention to where his hands are, on the back but near the shoulders. 2-3 pats included.” the green gremlin explained, “These pats are the charm of the easily recognized hug 23.”

Keith zoomed in on her face as she made the signal she was about to do her outtro “This is Pidge Holt signing out, til next time.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Good evening everyone, this is your self-proclaimed adventurer speaking, Pidge Holt and my lovely assistant, Keith Kogane. We are here with yet another great documentation on our quest for capturing all of Hunk’s hugs. Today's hug is number 12, The Medusa.”

Keith plucked the camera from Pidge’s arms as she began to creep closer to what the team had designated as the ‘living room’ inching her way in and hiding behind the couch. She then peers over the edge and motions for Keith to follow, assuring him that the coast was clear. Today they had been stalking Lance as he had been looking particularly down today and would most likely draw their subject to him with his moping display as Pidge had put it to him earlier that day. 

Both Pidge and Keith had tried to get him out of his stupor, but it seemed the only cure for the blue paladin’s blues, was the special healing Hunk HugTM.

She motioned for him to focus the camera on Lance’s sullen face as she narrated the situation at hand.

“Our victim of the day is Lance, or ‘The Sharp Shooter’, if you will. He has been showing signs of weakness while within range of our subject and we have been keeping our eye on him as to not miss this opportune moment to capture another beautiful hug.”

Without any further encouragement, Hunk waltzed into the room with a smile on his face only for it to frown when he saw the state his best friend was in. 

“Watch closely kids, the Medusa is a carefully crafted hug that takes a lot of skill and precision, something neither of us have.” she said quickly showing her and keiths looks of dissatisfaction and turned it back quickly to film Hunk as he slowly made his way to Lance, “The key to this hug is all in the initial embrace.”

Lance hadn't yet seen Hunk’s approach, sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap and eyes downcast, unknowing of the dangers that lurked near by. Hunk acted fast, surrounding Lance in his arms and tightening up like a swell of snakes in an increasingly comfortable constriction. 

Keith angled the camera where he could get the adorable display and Pidge in the same frame. 

“And he strikes! Lance never stood a chance, he was doomed to a loving embrace! There you have it folks, hug number 12.”

Keith zoomed in where the other two stood, showing Lance slowly give way to a smile and laugh along with Hunk at the childish display of affection. 

Pidge signaled she wanted the camera, turning it so the two adventurers hiding behind the couch were in the shot together, “This Pidge Holt and Keith Kogane, signing off.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Why hello again, it's nice to see everyone.” Pidge commented holding the camera close to her face, “Today's adventure will consist of Keith,” she showed him to the ‘audience’, “attempting to make contact with our subject who is currently in the kitchen.”

The two were already in position huddled together under the table, watching Hunk make his magical dishes. Pidge took a moment to pivot the camera, steadying in her hands and showing both Keith and Hunk’s back in the shot.

“This could be dangerous as our subject is in his element and will have heightened senses, Keith how are you feeling?” Pidge asked, zooming in slightly.

He shrugged, “It's gotta be done, I'm willing to make this sacrifice in the name of science.”

With that, Keith made his way out from under the table, taking care in not letting Hunk notice his sudden appearance. Pidge readied the camera and scooted to the edge of her hiding place. Hunk turned with a sudden start when he realized Keith was standing in the room with him, smiling when he recovered from the slight shock.

“Hey buddy, what are y- Is that a camera under the table?”

Pidge leaped from her hiding spot, overturning both the table and chairs in her wake, “MAYDAY, MAYDAY! ABORT MISSION-WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED-REPEAT-WE HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!!! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!” 

“Wait for me Pidge!!!!” Keith yelled, trying to worm away from Hunk who had wrapped his arms around Keith to hold him still. 

“I'LL TELL LANCE YOU LOVED HIM!” Pidge called over her shoulder as she sprinted out into the hall.

“DON'T YOU DARE!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Mega_Ditto beta read this for me.


End file.
